50 shades of AJ
by wantamedal
Summary: Just a little Pay J. With all the Paige and AJ Lee lately, I couldn't help myself. This ship needs a little attention. We all know this is what Paige wants: Lesbihonest. ;) Well it's more of what I want, but whatever. Please enjoy. ;*
1. Prologue

**"Fuck!"**

**Paige screams. She can't believe this. Not any of this. Fuck.**

**She's completely lost control of herself, of everything. Her fists are spinning, hands knocking things off shelves.**

**By the time she's resurfaced, everything's in shambles.**

**"No...no..." Paige slides down the wall, dropping to the ground. She draws her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "No..."**

**"Knock, knock."**

**That voice, that voice. That soft, child-like voice.**

**Paige lifts her head. "A-AJ?"**

**"Aw, sweetie, you're not crying, are you?" AJ Lee closes - and locks - the door behind her. She dances her way across the dressing room, sinking to her knees beside Paige. "Oh, Paige, sweet, beautiful Paige." She lifts Paige's chin with her index finger. "There's no need to cry, my precious little crumpet. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to harm a raven hair on your pale head. I'm just here to console you, as a friend because we're best friends forever and ever and ever and ever!" She presses a kiss to Paige's cheek. "Right?"**

**Paige swallows and nods because that's the best thing to do in this situation - if she wants her limbs to remain intact, that is. "O-of course, AJ."**

**AJ frowns. "Why are you shaking? You're not... scared of me, are you? I mean... you'd have to think I'm crazy. Do you think I'm crazy, Paige?"**

**Paige shakes her head. "No, no I don't think you're crazy of course - AH!" A sharp pain spreads across her cheek as she finds herself looking at the opposite side of the room. **

**AJ jumps to her feet and yanks Paige from the floor. "I SAID, DO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY?!" She shoves Paige away, takes a step back, and launches herself at the younger woman. She proceeds to send punches at her face, bringing her fist down again and again and again until blood spurts from Paige's mouth. She throws her head back and lets out a deep breath. When she levels her head, there's a sweet, innocent smile on her face. "Ooh, someone's got a boo boo. Here, I'll kiss it for you, sweetheart." AJ leans forward and puts her lips on the split in Paige's lower one. She moves her head up, kissing Paige squarely on the lips, her hands on either side of her face. After a good 30 seconds, she rises. "How was that? All better now, right?" AJ giggles, "Love you." She blows a kiss and unlocks the door, throwing it open. "Bye now!" She skips out of view.**


	2. Chapter 1

Paige closes her eyes, trying to block out all the noise. It feels as if her mind's been through a war zone. It's bruised and battered and fragile and why on Earth does everything have to be so God damn complicated anyway? She bites her lip, begging time to pass by. It doesn't of course. Everything's at a painful stand still. She lifts her head and sighs, doing her best to ignore Brie Bella's presence. Nikki is the one with the big mouth but Paige really isn't a fan of either of them. Unfortunately, Brie's got one weeping noise and it's been on a loop for the last five minutes and it's really fucking annoying so Paige turns her head to the side and puts on her concerned face. "What's the matter?" She's sure she's going to regret asking.

"Haven't you heard? My sister's joined the Authority." Brie sniffles, shoulders all bunched up in a way that's so non-Bella twin it's almost comical.

Paige wants to laugh in her face. She really, really does. AJ would. But she isn't AJ, so she doesn't laugh. "That's... awful." She gets up awkwardly and leaves without another word. She really isn't good with talking to new people. Especially queen bitches like Brie Bella. So she exits out of the situation and into the Diva locker room.

The Diva locker room is actually larger than the Superstar locker room despite the fact that there are far fewer Divas. It's vast and kind of intimidating for newbies. Never make the mistake of standing in front of another girl's locker for too long or shit will go down. Paige learned that one the hard way. She can smile about the incident now. It was terrifying the first time around. Paige doesn't spend too much time reminiscing and leaves Cameron's ridiculous locker behind. She sits on the bench in front of her own locker and closes her eyes, wanting nothing more than to drift away.

"Ooh, what do we have here?"

Paige blinks her eyes open and immediately throws a smile on her face. "Hey, AJ."

AJ Lee tilts her head to one side, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She has this look on her face like she feels Paige isn't worthy enough to call her by her name and should address her as 'Queen AJ, ruler of my universe' or something. "Hello."

AJ's expression completely changes as if she's possessed and she's smiling so wide it looks painful. She closes in on Paige and climbs onto her lap, placing her tiny hands on her shoulders. "Are you enjoying my title?"

Paige swallows, body stiff as a statue. She nods. "Um... yes, I am... um th-thank you for the opportunity..."

AJ talks right over her. "You know, I don't want Summerslam to change things between you and me. We're bestfriends forever no matter what. It'd be a shame if something happened to our beautiful friendship because of something stupid, like a title. The title I've worked so hard for and care so much about that you just stole from me... twice." AJ begins to shake, "But that's behind me of course. I love you, Paige."

In that moment, Paige realizes that AJ Lee is truly, genuinely fucking nuts. But all she does is smile and nod because that's really the safest thing she can think to do in this situation. "I love you too, AJ."

Serenity passes over AJ's face. She lifts her hands and places them on either side of Paige's face. She begins to pull the younger girl in for a kiss. But her hands still. She sticks out her tongue and slams Paige's head back against the lockers. She hops down from Paige's lap and watches her slide backwards off the bench, head cocked to the side and hands clasped together. She winces. "Ouch. You okay, down there? Of course you are! You're the big bad tough Anti-Diva! Oh how I wish I could be just like you, Paige!" AJ sighs, looking away into the distance all dreamy-eyed. She blinks herself back into reality and throws Paige's unconscious body a little finger wave. "Well, ya know, places to be, people to see. I'll see you around, bestie. Bye-bye." She blows a kiss and leaves Paige to the darkness.


End file.
